Be Him
by MomoXarii
Summary: Zero was brutly wounded by Kaname so much to the fact that he loses his memory. Rido finds him and later finds out poor Zero is mute MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Rido x Zero oh little NEW secret Mpreg later xD
1. Memory

Ok i fixed it, sorry i repeated like kizuki haku like three timez my bad xD

The full moon shined above in the cool night sky just as bright as the sun, but with a gloom that forced the night into a frightened silence. At mid center of the quiet forest was a lake that reflected the moon with a crystal likeness to it, and surrounding the beautiful lake were many red bark blossom trees, with lilac pink pedals some falling freely into the lake. They seemed to glow in the moon light once they reached the still surface of the cool water. Right at the edge of the lake south of its rim was a person laying in the shallows of the lake under a blossom tree, he was in between the trees massive roots that crept into the dirt in the shallows. The sound of small waves could be heard hitting against its moist roots, while blossom flowers fell down freely.

Kiryuu Zero lay there, paler than the moon with marks and scraps adorning his body. His now worthless white dress shirt was stained pink as more and more blood flowed freely from his wounds into the clear water. He wore ripped faded jeans had claw like tears on them making his wounds visible to the cold air. Zero shakily sat up slowly as much as his sore muscles allowed him, and rested against the warm red bark trunk of the blossom tree. For some reason he could not remember how he ended up here or why he only remembered his name, that was it. His lilac eyes scanned across the forest in his view he sighed softly wincing once a sharp pain spiked his lungs forcing him to inhale. He brought a cold hand and laid it across his stomach and let the other lay under the water. He caught the sight of something white, so he strained his to get a better view of what he saw. A cat, a white cat, but it was a bit bigger than a normal house cat. He ignored it closing his eyes, and listened to the water as it gently ran softly up his body and then run down. He picked up the sound of water being forced aside by feet, and he opened his eyes to meet ruby ones panicking for a moment he knew he wasn't in any state to move since his muscles seemed to freeze as he stared into ruby eyes. The man crouched down beside him, and Zero noticed the man had brown shoulder length hair. For some reason he felt like running his fingers threw what seemed like soft brown hair, but he couldn't move and finally the man spoke.

"You are lucky boy." Zero shivered at the tone of the mans voice. He tried to sit up but a warm hand gently forced him down.

"Don't move, Kaname put a good one on you…Kiryuu you are a complete fool, but you have guts." Zero tilted his head in a confusing manner.

"Pointing a gun to his future wife, plus a princess heh I wouldn't have the balls to do that." Zero just blinked at the man.

"…?"He responded but no words came out.

"Hm, you can't speak? Um…let's see I'm Rido Kuran…?" Zero blinked and shook his head slowly.

"Wow, you must've got knocked right side up your head." Rido stood and sighed running pale fingers threw his hair. He looked down at Zero and crouched back down running a warm hand threw Zero's soft, but wet hair. Zero closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. His pale fingers moved threw Zero's hair in a combing manner. He imagined Zero as a kitten, wounded, lost, and broken.

"So your mute, and your memories deep inside your head." Rido stopped combing Zero's hair and poked his head lightly. All of a sudden Zero felt himself being lifted out of the water, and he panicked wrapping his arms around Rido, but feeling that they weren't moving he opened his eyes and looked up to find ruby eyes stare back down at him.

"Well, I can't leave you here, and I don't think you want to be here." He continued to stare down at Zero. He was carrying him bridal style, and Zero shrugged.

"Well then." Rido jumped from where they were at over the lake, landing gently on the other side of the lake, and he began to run with in human speed threw the forest dodging trees and their roots. Finally they made it to a castle like mansion. Zero stared at how huge the house was, and he looked back to Rido and his eyes wandered down his chin to his pale neck that was right in front him. For some odd reason he couldn't remove his eyes from Rido's neck, but he regained his will power back and shut his eyes pressing his forehead against Rido's neck.

"Welcome to my home, Zero." Zero lifted his head back and turned back to he enormous house to find someone standing at the door, which was also very, very big. Rido began to calmly walk towards his home and the person standing at the door bowed.

"Welcome back, Kuran-sama?" He nodded and entered as the boy moved aside.

"Haku, I need a warm bath drawn in my bathroom, and some sleeping wear if you may." Haku nodded. Zero looked down to see who Rido was speaking to. He saw that the boy looked about ten or eleven. He wore black dress pants, and a red dress shirt. His hair was a raven black, and he had pale skin plus golden eyes. Rido turned abruptly walking up stairs, and threw halls until he made it to two huge burgundy doors they 'opened', and Rido walked in gently placing Zero on a soft bed. He began to unbutton the last buttons of Zero's worthless white dress shirt throwing it on a nightstand, meanwhile Haku went into Rido's closet that was next to his bathroom and pulled out three white towels, walking over and handing Rido one, and quickly went to the bathroom. Water could be hear running as Rido began to unbutton his jeans, and without looking even though he wanted to he covered Zero with the white towel. Picking him up and towards the bathroom, the strong smell of roses hit Zero's nose making it tingle.

Rido removed the towels and sat him in the tub filled with warm water, plus pink bubbles. Zero sat against the curved edge gradually sinking a bit deeper until his nose was under water. The calm sound of water dripping could be heard .

He lifted his head up hearing the sound of the door opening, and he saw Rido turn around and face the boy from earlier an in his hands carried something the color of blood neatly folded in his arms. His cold eyes made a quick glance to Zero, but snapped back to Rido who walked up to him and plucked the clothing from the boys pale arms. He made a brief bow and quickly ran out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.

He lifted his head up hearing the sound of the door opening, and he saw Rido turn around and face the boy from earlier an in his hands carried something the color of blood neatly folded in his arms. His cold eyes made a quick glance to Zero, but snapped back to Rido who walked up to him, and plucked the clothing from the boys pale arms. He made a brief bow and quickly ran out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Kizuki, Haku~

Haku angrily huffed and stormed out of his masters room, he shook his head strands of raven hair covered his face as he walked down the hall to the kitchen. Opening the door to the main kitchen, he meet up with three other people. One was a girl about the age of twenty five, her name was Maira Kiroka, she wore a black and white maid uniform, and a cooking apron over it. She had light brown hair, sort of like a dun color, and her eyes were a calm shade of ocean green. She looked younger because she never wore make-up unlike her mother who was Rido's librarian. The other two were twins, one's name was Sora Gozin, and the other twin was Kira Gozin, and you could only tell them apart by the necklaces they wore, Sora wore an aquamarine blue angel while Kira had a sapphire red tear drop, both boys and they had very, very similar features. They both had dark black hair waist long, and in a low ponytail. One had their left eye gold and the right red, the other had the right gold and the left red. And both of them wore black tank tops, and black skinny jeans with matching black converse. All of them stared at Haku as he leaned back on the door running a hand threw his hair.

"Haku-chan what's wrong?" the twins said simultaneously.

"Master Rido brought a boy today…" He said quietly. All of them stood frozen, and stopped what they were doing.

'NANI!!!!! HOW!!! OH DEAR LORD! DETAILS HAKU!!!!!" Haku plugged his ears with his index fingers and made an annoyed look on his face. He knew his friends were gossip drunks, but…damn!

"Haku-chan what's he like, how old is he, how does he look?!"

"One I don't know what he's like, two I don't know how old he is, and three he has silver hair, that's all I saw."

"Aw, Haku-chan we need more info!?" Maira brought her hands together in a praying like manner.

"Then go look for yourself!"

"Aw, is Haku jealousy?"

"Ah! I-I'm n-not jealous!" The twins shook there heads.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk Haku-chan must not lie. Haku huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's no lie." Sora shook his head as well.

"Anyways, Haku-chan where is he now?"

"Master Rido's giving him a bath." Just as Maira was about to speak a girl came in threw the swinging door that lead to the dining room. She had blond hair, and wore the same maid uniform as Maira, and her eyes were an annoying pink. To Haku's personal opinion they were annoying. She walked in between Sora and Kira passing threw them rudely, and stepped in front of him crossing her arms over hear chest. The strong smell of too much perfume filled Haku's nose like poison.

"What is this talk that Rido-koi brought a boy?" Haku bore his golden eyes into her annoying pink ones at the disgraceful nickname she gave there master.

"Do not call Master Rido with such idiotic names, and who the hell brought you into this conversation as I recall Master Rido put you to clean the garden room Kurly-Baka!" Her name was equally annoying. Hailey Kurlie, her nick name was Kurly…

"And who is going to stop me from calling Rido-koi by his nick name."

"Stupid girl, you are not married to Master Rido, so you cannot call him your 'love' since you aren't his?"

"Who says I won't be?" She smiled, putting her hands on her hips in a challenging manner. Haku just laughed and walked past her into the dining room grabbing plates and placing them in two distinctive areas at the end of the table, with napkins, forks, and spoons. He hated that girl.

Rido watched as Zero childishly played with the bubbles. He was blowing them of his hands, and was making bubble sculptures. Rido sat on the toilet just watching when he finally thought it was time for dinner.

"Zero, time to get out and change into your new close." Zero looked up at him and frowned, but nodded slowly. He tried to get up but frowned when a sharp pain crawled up his spin making him sit back down. Rido noticed it and helped Zero by getting him to stand up so he could wrap a towel around him. Carrying him out and sitting him on his bed he went back into the bathroom and swiftly picked up the clothes Haku left there earlier. He walked back into the bedroom and placed the clothes besides Zero. He unfolded the top cloth and unbuttoned it. Revealing it to be a crimson dress shirt and he let it stretch out on the bed as he calmly walked to the closet by the bathroom coming back with another towel. Drying Zero's silver hair with it, and throwing it on the bed, grabbing the shirt and pulling the sleeve onto one of Zero's pale arms then the other, buttoning it back. Then he got the other garment, which was a pair of black pants, he unbuttoned it, gently grabbing Zero's ankle and putting his foot threw it and the other pulling them up. He draped an arm around Zero's back motioning his to stand up, and Zero did, wrapping his arms around Rido's neck as he stood, and Rido pulled his pants up, buttoning it, and sitting Zero back down. He noticed the dress shirt was a bit too big since it made it to his knees, and the pants were skinny jeans and amazingly they were loose.

"Think you can walk?" Zero looked up at him and shrugged, dangling his legs. He wobbly got off the bed placing a hand on Rido's chest as support. Then he released him and smiled looking up at Rido, nodding.

"Good, now lets go I want you to meet the others." The both walked out, and even though Zero could walk he used Rido's shoulder as support the whole way. And both forgot that Zero was barefoot.

* * *


	2. Kiss

Be Him 2

After a few minutes walking threw Rido's castle/home they finally made it to a very homey dinner room. The floors were a very nice burgundy tile, the walls were a black color with two windows covered with burgundy golden designed curtains. The table was standing on beautifully carved golden legs, with the top a dark burgundy marble, the eight chairs surrounding the table had a similar feature.

Zero flinched as they walked in and his bare pale feet touched the cold tile floor, and he tugged at Rido's sleeve, and the older man looked down at him. Zero pointed to his feet and Rido chuckled, and shook his head quickly scooping up Zero in his arms bridal style carrying him to one of the chairs, pulling it out with his foot and gently sitting Zero on it. Then he walked around and sat on the chair across from Zero. The silver- haired vampire played with the hem of his crimson dress shirt, looking anywhere but at Rido then Zero's lilac eyes wandered to the sound of doors opening, and he saw two boys, twins, come threw two black swinging doors carrying a glass containing red liquid and a plate.

"Konban wa, Master Rido." Both said simultaneously placing a plate and glass in front of both Rido and Zero.

"O genki desu ka, Sora…Kira?" The one with the aquamarine angel necklace smiled.

"I'm doing really fine Master Rido, and if I may who may this be?" He pointed to Zero, and Kira came next to Zero.

"Konban wa, mister." Rido chuckled.

"His name is Zero, Zero Kiryuu." Kira nodded. Zero looked up at the boy noticing his right eye was gold and the left was crimson red, and he shyly pointed to his eye, and then to the boy who blinked.

"Oh, my eye its nothing just a birth mark. It tells me apart from my brother Sora." he motioned to his other twin. Zero nodded.

"He's mute?" Sora pointed out, and Rido slowly nodded.

"Aw, no fair I really wanted to hear your voice…do you sing?" Zero shook his head 'no', Kira tilted his head, black bangs falling, framing his face.

"Do you know where you came from?" Again Zero shook his head.

"So he lost his memory took?" Sora crossed his arms over his chest.

"Unfortunately, yes." Rido grabbed the glass and sipped its contents. Sora and Kira quickly bowed and left back threw the swinging doors. Zero watched them leave, and grabbed the glass copying Rido's actions and took a sit of the red liquid. His eyes widened at its delicious taste and quickly drank the rest of it earning another chuckle from Rido.

"You drinking it like that your going to get drunk very quickly." Zero cocked his head to the side and pointed to the glass in his hand, and Rido nodded. He mouthed 'o' and placed the empty glass back then he pointed inside the glass.

"What was inside?" Zero nodded.

"Wine…"Rido stopped not knowing if he should tell him it was Blood Wine, but he didn't say. And Zero nodded grabbing the fork next to his plate and poking at the vegetables surrounding a well cooked steak. Zero cautiously looked up and noticed Rido was already tapping his mouth with a napkin and he noticed the steak and vegetables were gone. And he grabbed his glass and sipping the wine, and staring at Zero with ruby eyes, and Zero popped a piece of cooked carrot in his mouth , and chewed slowly.

After a while he finally finished, the same two twins came in and took there plates and returning behind the swinging doors. Rido got up and walked around helping Zero from his chair, and once he saw that the boy flinched again he quickly picked Zero up bridal style again and walked out of the dinning room slowly making his way threw they long and many hall ways of his home. Finally reaching his room he kicked it opened, and closing it with his foot again, and then walking calmly to his bed and gently laying Zero on its soft red silk sheets.

"Wait here." Zero nodded sitting up against the headboard. Rido cam back with black shoes, Chinese flats. Zero swung his legs over the bed as Rido kneeled in front of him slipping on the flats, he got up and helped Zero off the bed and they were off threw the halls again, but this time making it to a room with a green house look since it contained many different kinds of exotic flowers, and vines that crept around the who room.

"In the mornings I come here, and turn on the water sprays." He walked over and flipped a switch, and mists of water filled the ceiling above as it slowly came down and moistened the plants. Zero walked down the narrow hall that had both sides covered with different types of plants, and his lilac eyes spotted a flower, an he walked to it bending down to get a better look at it. It was a lilac flower with a rose like look, but the center had many small purple stems sticking out in all sorts of directions, and the stem was a dark red. Zero gently touched the lilac pedals, and traveled down the stem and winced when he felt a sharp prick on his finger. He looked at his finger and noticed that a drop of blood began to form, and slither down his index-finger, then all of a sudden Rido appeared in front of him, gently grabbing Zero's pale hand and putting his bleeding finger in his mouth, sucking on it lightly, and tongue moving over the small wound closing it.

Zero watched his lilac eyes hazing over as he watched as Rido took his finger out of his warm mouth and just lick at it, trying to make the delicious taste of blood last, but he stopped and turned away, brown bangs covering his eyes. Zero's lilac eyes flashed crimson seeing the others neck in front of him, then he came forward and licked at Rido's exposed neck, sucking on it right above one of the vampires pulsing veins. Rido unconsciously wrapped his arms around Zero, one on his back, and the other around the silver hair vampire's slim waist bending down giving Zero easy access to his neck.

Rido growled feeling Zero's fangs graze his pale neck right above his jugular vein, and then he began nibbling it making a cold shiver run up and down his spine.

Then Zero finally bit down on his neck rather gently then he predicted it would be, and as the feeling of his blood leaving his body filled his senses he bent his head down to Zero's neck and began to lick it slowly, and placing butterfly kisses on Zero's exposed shoulder.

Zero's mind became fuzzy with the, smell, and taste of Rido's delicious blood filling him. He moaned feeling the other man kiss his shoulder while his arms explored his clothed back pulling up the crimson shirt so they were able to touch and explore more of his now revealed skin. As he gulped down another mouth full he released Rido's neck to gasp as he felt another pair of fangs bit into his shoulder, and suck slowly drinking his blood. Zero leaned his head a bit to he side giving the other vampire more access to his shoulder, and he ran his arm up Rido's back running his pale fingers threw Rido's soft wavy brown hair, loving how his hair glided threw his fingers so easily, while the other grabbed his well built bicep supporting him from falling.

Finally Rido released his shoulder and leaned back a bit not letting Zero go from his embrace, and they stared into each others eyes, lilac to ruby. And slowly the space between them closed and there lips meet. Zero closed his eyes, and so did Rido tilting his head a bit to the side as he licked Zero's bottom lip asking for access, which was gradually given. The kiss became more and more passionate as there tongues battled for dominance, which Rido won easily, so he was able to explore the boys moist cavern admiring the faint taste of Blood Wine from earlier. The water mist surrounded them wetting both there bodies very slowly, but all of a sudden Rido's sensitive ears picked up a sound, breaking the kiss and earning a whimper of disapproval from Zero. His ruby eyes flashed an angry crimson as they scanned the area, noticing that nothing was there he looked back at Zero who had his head on his chest leaning on him. Zero let go of Rido and looked away, Rido's eyes softened and he somewhat felt horrible for what he did.

"Gomen, Zero I…" Zero looked up at him, cheeks bright red, and shook his head, pointing to himself.

"Don't I went too far…" Zero puffed his cheeks and cupped Rido's cheeks with both of his hands and brought his face down to his making there lips meet again but for a brief moment, and the let go of Rido turning away fidgeting with his fingers, and his head was down bangs falling covering his face.

"…" A faint tint of pink appeared on Rido's pale cheeks, but he smiled, bringing Zero into another hug. Zero rested his cheek on Rido's shoulder and smiled to himself hugging Rido back.

Neither of them noticed someone watching behind some flowers, with pink eyes glaring at Zero with so much anger that could kill.


End file.
